The Random and Pointless Adventure of Goomy
by SergeantBacon
Summary: I couldn't come up with a chapter for my main story this week, so here's a little story I wrote a couple months ago that I actually turned in as a school assignment (and still got an A on). I hope you enjoy this ridiculous story and I promise that I'll come up with a new chapter for The Chosen Six next week. Enjoy this completely pointless story!


This... Is a story. It's a story that takes place in the messed-up world of my mind, where anything goes. It's a story about Pokemon for some reason. But anyway, our story is about this little blob named Goomy. He's one of those Pokey-mans or whatever I was talking about earlier. And Goomy is running because a giant creature is chasing him. But not just any creature. This is the mighty Haxorus, also a Pokemon. They have one thing in common: They're both Dragon-types for some reason. These ones can't fly, but they're dragons! Goomy somehow outspeeds Haxorus and escapes. I have no idea how, since Goomy is a blob and blobs usually don't run very fast. Also, Haxorus's base speed stat is 97 and Goomy's is only 40, but that's too much math for now.

As Goomy is running, a cliff blocks his path! But, being the pink blob he is, he's able to stick to the wall and slide down the cliff with ease. Haxorus cannot do this, so that's how Goomy escaped. When he got to the bottom, he saw someone in green looking at him.

"You! Are you Goomy?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Goomy nervously.

"I am Link, the Hero of Time," he said. "I'm supposed to stop Haxorus, but I'm late for a meeting. Goomy, you have the power! Can you do it for me?"

"Can't the meeting be postponed?" asked Goomy.

"Yes, but it's already been postponed 6 times, and if I don't show up, Zelda would probably scream at me again," answered Link. "Also, that would make too much sense."

"But if I have the power, why couldn't I beat Haxorus?"

"Because you needed me to... uh... Explain that you have the power to win!"

"But why doesn't anyone else know?"

"Because... It's a secret to everybody!"

"But if it's a secret to everybody, then how do you-"

"Goomy, you can do it! I trust you can! And I'm important, so me saying that is meaningful. Now, I have to go!" Link disappeared somehow and left.

Even though Goomy and Link's conversation involved absolutely not training whatsoever, Goomy was so excited that someone thought that he had that much power that all of his current power increased by 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. He rushed to face Haxorus! But first, he had to face Haxorus's minions: The Axews. The Axews were small green guys with big red tusks, dragon powers, and motivation. Goomy rushed in at the speed of light to take them on.

"HA! This'll be easy!" said an Axew. He regretted that as soon as he said it. Goomy opened up his mouth and breathed. He used his attack Dragon Breath. It struck the Axew with incredible force! Axew was barely standing. Then, the Dragon Breath paralyzed the Axew! Goomy finished him off by Tackling him. BAM! More Axews charged at Goomy. They were quick, and attacked with their tusks. But Goomy had a special ability: Gooey. Goomy's Gooey ability will slow down any opponents who attack him directly! Plus, with Goomy's power increasing by 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, most attacks will bounce him as Goomy makes a fun little "BOING" sound. The Axews' attacks did almost nothing to Goomy. To take them all out at once, Goomy used his Muddy Water attack! Goomy created a giant wave of... well... muddy water underneath him! SPLOOSH! The Axews were washed away. Goomy was able to move onward!

Goomy got closer to the castle that Haxorus rented. It was now in sight. But suddenly, he was attacked by other Dragon Breaths! But Goomy was able to see into the future and anticipated that this would happen. He used his Protect move, which created a forcefield around him temporarily. But the time it disappeared, Goomy saw who attacked him: Fraxures. Fraxure was the stronger version of Axew. Bigger body, tusks, and power. But Goomy was still as powerful as ever. Goomy shot bubbles out at the Fraxures. It slowed them down and held them in place. Then, Goomy charged up his greatest power: the Dragon Pulse. Dragon Pulse is a purple laser with dragon powers. Dragon attacks do extra damage against other dragons. Goomy and the Fraxures' types were both Dragon. Goomy spun in circles to hit all of the Fraxures with his laser. They were all defeated by Goomy's awesome power.

Goomy finally made it to Haxorus's castle, but there was a giant wall in front of it! It was also surrounded with a forcefield. The wall itself was surrounded by other walls, and every wall was made of diamond. This was an invincable wall that absolutely nothing could destroy! Goomy's adventure unfortunately ends- BAM!

Oh. Never mind. Goomy took down everything with just one Body Slam attack. Moving on!

With rubble surrounding him, the mighty Goomy was now face-to-face with the mighty Haxorus.

"So, you actually came, eh?" asked Haxorus. "I thought you liked running away, Goomy! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"I've been doing expert training with Link!" announced Goomy.

"Wait, like, the sword guy?" asked Haxorus. "You... Swords... But... You have no arms..."

"But I'm still awesome! Watch!" Goomy charged right at Haxorus, but Haxorus quickly moved out of the way. Goomy went SPLAT into a wall.

"Ha! Pathetic!" announced Haxorus. Then Goomy broke apart the wall he slammed into and picked up a part of it with his tongue and flung it at Haxorus! Haxorus busted it with his head, but he still was damaged. Haxorus counter attacked with a glowing blue hand.

"Dragon Claw, go!" shouted Haxorus. He slashed Goomy and sent him flying. But Goomy was not even close to being done yet. He activated his Muddy Water to try to blind Haxorus. The muddy water stopped Haxorus for a moment, allowing Goomy to nail him with a Dragon Pulse! Haxorus was shot through the wall. Goomy followed Haxorus outside through the whole he had created.

"It ends here..." said Haxorus. Suddenly, the sun became scorching hot! "Yes, now I can strike with fire!" Then Goomy did a weird dance thing and it started raining.

"No!" exclaimed Haxorus. "But I can still unleash my true power!" Suddenly, haxorus started dancing around. But he wasn't creating rain; he was using Dragon Dance and Swords Dance to maximise his attack power and speed. Haxorus was now faster than Goomy, allowing him to use speedy attacks.

"Bring it!" shouted Goomy as he activated Muddy Water. Muddy Water gets a 50% increase in the rain, so Goomy was able to surf right over Haxorus with ease. But now Haxorus was ready for a true fight.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!" shouted Haxorus. He surrounded himself in fire, spun around, and hurled himself at Goomy! It was his ultimate attack: Outrage. Goomy was smashed twice by this attack. But he held on. Haxorus was now confused, meaning he may not be able to attack Goomy. Instead, he would just punch himself in the face. But Haxorus got lucky and was able to prepare another Outrage attack! He was ready to beat Goomy with speed...

And then Gooey kicked in! After slamming into Goomy, Haxorus got slowed down. Goomy used Dragon Pulse, and it was all over. Goomy had restored peace to my brain, so now I can finally concentrate on that math test. Goomy was known as the mighty dragon! Goomy is still just as awesome and powerful to this day... *Epic ending music plays*


End file.
